Entertain Me
by Lokis-lover-lady
Summary: I wrote this story because it was a dream I had. It is just a short story based on my dream. Hayley is extremely pregnant and incredibly bored. She follows Tony around annoying him because she has nothing better to do. Tony is trying to keep himself busy but Hayley just won't leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting across from Tony in his lab while he works on who knows what. Technology isn't really my thing. I move around in my chair trying to get comfortable. I am 2 days past my due date and am so over being pregnant. I shift in my seat again. I can see Tony glance over at me out of the corner of his eye. I can tell he is as anxious about his impending fatherhood as I am.

"Tony, I'm bored." I say sighing.

He keeps his eyes on the project in front of him. "I know. You told me that already."

I sigh again. I have been following him around all day just whining about anything and everything. I know he is getting annoyed with me but I really don't care. When Tony is anxious he works on things and that is all he has been doing lately.

"Tony…" I whine again.

He looks up at me. "What?"

"I don't know."

He sets down his equipment in his hands and leans forward. "Hayley I love you but I am trying to work."

I scoff. "Well gee, sorry." I say elongating each word.

A few minutes go by in silence. I lean forward. "You did this to me you know."

He doesn't even bother to look up at me or stop what he is doing. "It takes 2 to tango sweetheart."

I sigh and lean back in my chair. I look down at the Iron Man t shirt I am wearing. This morning when I put it on I thought it was funny but now it just annoys me. I start to pull the shirt off and Tony looks up at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

I pull the shirt off my head and throw it at him. "I don't want to wear that shirt anymore."

When I throw the shirt it lands on the table and knocks a few things off. I sit there in my yoga pants and a tank top that is struggling to fit me, glaring at Tony. He puts down what he is working on. He stands up and walks towards the door. He stops and holds the door open.

"Come on prego lets go."

I slide off the chair I am sitting in. My bare feet touch the cold stone floor. I have always loved being barefoot and I find it strange that Tony is never barefoot. Not even in his own home. I waddle my way over to where Tony is. I wish there was another word to say instead of waddle because it sounds like a duck but that is really the only way I am able to walk now. My whole body hurts and I just want to have this baby now. Tony lets me go through the door first then follows behind me. I take the stairs slowly. This giant baby bump gets in the way of everything. Tony makes an impatient noise behind me.

"Shut up." I say smacking behind me hoping to make contact with him.

He simply dodges my hand and laughs. "If you don't hurry up we are going to become parents on these stairs."

I move to the side and put my back against the wall. "If you are so impatient then why don't you go around me and I will meet you up there." I practically yell at him.

He smiles at me and motions to the very narrow gap between my belly and the wall. "I don't think I will fit."

I turn back around and continue up the stairs. "Well then you will just have to deal with it."

When we get up the stairs Tony slaps my ass as he comes around me.

"Hey!" I say.

He shrugs his shoulders and gives that Stark smile. "What? It was in my face the whole time. I couldn't resist."

He laces his fingers in mine and kisses me softly on the lips. We walk to the couch and he helps me sit down. I prop some pillows behind my back and try to get comfortable. Not that it is possible when I feel like a hot air balloon. I watch Tony leave the room but he doesn't say anything to me so I'm assuming he will be right back, Not even a minute goes by before he is back. In his hand is a jar of Nutella with a spoon sticking out of it. Tony hands me the jar and sits down on the couch pulling my legs across his.

"I love you." I say putting a spoonful of Nutella in my mouth.

He smiles and winks at me. "I know."

I relax as Tony begins to rub my feet. Normally I hate having my feet touched but today this feels so good that I do not protest. He runs his hand up massaging my calves. I make a slight moan/ sigh of delight. He raises and eyebrow and smirks at me.

I smile and put my hand on my belly. "Well that is how this happened."

He laughs and continues to massage my feet and legs. I put the jar down before I end up eating the whole thing.

"Tony."

"Hmm?" he says looking up at me.

"Will you hold me?"

He smiles. "Sure." He says patting the spot next to him.

I smile back. "Oh okay. Make the pregnant one move." I say scooting over next to him.

I lean back against his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I never get tired of feeling Tony's arms wrapped around me. I feel safe and loved. He puts his hands on my belly and rubs them around. I smile looking at it. Any day now we are going to have our baby boy. A mini Tony Stark, lord help us all. I can feel Tony's chin on the top of my head and I smile. Nobody would know it from the outside but snarky and full of himself Tony Stark is deep down one of the most loving people I have ever met. Even the other Avengers who live in Stark tower with us have only glimpsed some of his loving personality. I feel myself start to drift off to sleep with the sound of the arc reactor humming in my ear. Before I even realize it I am sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up freezing cold. I realize I am still in only a tank top and I am alone on the couch. Tony isn't on the couch with me but I am propped up with pillows. I swing my feet off the couch and attempt to stand up. It is not that easy with a beach ball under my shirt. I'm getting frustrated because I really cannot get up off this couch. I am about to give up and stay sitting when the elevator door opens. Steve Rogers walks out and into the living room.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I didn't realize you were in here." He says.

I sigh. I told him years ago to stop calling me ma'am and to call me Hayley but he hardly ever does. "Oh thank goodness. Steve I need help."

Steve jumps to acting like he is ready to fight something. "What? What is it?"

I laugh. "I just can't get up off the couch."

He relaxes. "Oh."

Steve comes around to the front of the couch and I hold out my hands. He takes my hands and pulls gently lifting me up off the couch. He holds on until he knows I am steady.

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem at all. Where is Stark?"

I glance around at the empty room. "He was here. My guess is he is down in his lab."

I shiver slightly and Steve notices. He takes off his zip up hoodie he was wearing and hands it to me.

"Thanks again." I say sliding my arms in.

The sleeves are huge but when I zip it up the fabric barely fits over my belly. I sigh. Ugh this is not fair. Not even Captain America's jacket is big on me anymore.

"You can have the tv. I'm going to head downstairs."

"Alright. See you later." Steve says sitting down.

I start down the stairs to Tony's lab. It is harder going down than it is up because I can't see my feet. I get to the bottom of the stairs and I think there is one less stair than there is. I miss the last step and trip. I hit the wall and Tony jumps up.

I laugh and hold my hands up. "It's okay. I'm fine."

He sits back down. "Well that nap didn't last long at all."

I look at the clock. I only slept for about half an hour. I go back to my seat across from him. He glances up to see me sit back down where I was before. I rest my arms on my belly because I don't really have anywhere else to put them and my belly makes a nice shelf. He looks up again.

"Who's jacket is that?" he asks.

"Steve's." I say playing with the sleeves.

Tony stands up straight. "Why are you wearing Steve's jacket?"

I roll my eyes. "Because he just made violent love to me."

Tony lowers an eyebrow at me. "Not funny." He says pointing a screwdriver at me.

"Oh Tony shut up. He let me borrow it after he helped me off the couch because someone wasn't there to help me." I stare him down.

He doesn't say anything to me. He just goes back to his work. I try to look over and see what he is doing but I can't see.

"Whatcha doin?" I ask.

He sighs. "Science."

"Well yeah but what?"

He looks up at me. "Even if I told you what I was doing you wouldn't know what I was talking about."

I glare at him and get up. "Can you just show me anyways? I just want something to do."

"Fine."

I smile and walk around to the other side of the table. He starts picking up pieces and telling me what they are. I have no idea what any of the words he says mean but I nod my head anyways. He goes back to putting them together like he was before. He is explaining every process to me in terms I do not understand. I may not know what the hell he is talking about but at least he isn't ignoring me. I lean forward pointing to something on the table.

"What is that?"

When I lean forward my belly hits whatever structure it is that he has built and knocks it on the floor. It breaks apart and I look at him. His face is red and I can see the vein in his forehead standing out. Oh shit he is pissed.

I step back from the table. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will go back to sitting."

He takes a deep breath and bends over to pick up the broken pieces. I sit back down again but am very fidgety. I don't want to be sitting. I want to do something. The silence in the room is driving me crazy and I just have the urge to walk around.

"Tony can we go do something?"

He puts down his tools. "Do what?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Anything. I'm just bored out of my mind."

He sighs. "I am doing something."

"Yeah but not with me. I don't have anything to do."

He sighs again and looks at the ceiling. I know he is annoyed but I am about to go crazy. Then I am annoyed with him. He has no idea what it feels like to be carrying a full size baby inside of you. He has no idea how tired and awake I am at the same time. He has no idea what I am feeling right now. Oh no mood swing here we go. I can feel it coming. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. I sniff and Tony looks up at me. When he makes eye contact I let all the tears out. He comes over and holds me in his arms.

"Hayley, sweetheart what is wrong?"

I cry into his shoulder. "I just am tired."

"Why don't you take a nap?" he says brushing my hair back from my face.

I cry even harder. "No I mean I'm just tired of being pregnant. I am huge and my body hurts and I am restless and I just want to hold our little boy."

He hugs me tighter and rubs my back. He is not good with this emotional stuff and I know it. He doesn't know what to do with me when I cry. Which has been quite often lately. My sobs had just started to quiet down when I heard the door to the lab open. I felt Tony relax in relief and I turn around. My best friend Charlene is standing there. I look at Tony.

"Did you call her?"

He smiles and kisses me softly. "See you later." He waves at Charlene. "Take care of my girl."

**I still have a chapter or 2 to go on this story! It was a long dream and I elaborated on it a bit! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I smile at Tony and wrap my arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go away." He says pulling my arms off of him. "Go run her will you?"

Charlene comes over and hugs me. "Come on I have something planned for you."

I hug her back. "Good I'm bored."

"So I heard." She says staring at Tony.

He has already gone back to his table and started working again. I head towards the stairs with Charlene. She is patient with me on the stairs where Tony is not. When we are finally up I look down at my outfit. I am still wearing Steve's jacket and my yoga pants.

"I want to change my clothes." I tell Charlene.

"Okay let's go." She says.

We walk to my bedroom and I go to my walk in closet. I open the door and survey all of my clothes. Most of it is nothing that I can wear. I go to the section that is my maternity clothes. Most of these don't even fit me anymore because I have gotten so large. I sift through the dresses hanging there because I do not want to wear real pants. I find a light pink maxi dress and a gray cardigan. Ah this will work. I change into them. It feels so good to wear real clothes and look semi decent. I slide on my most comfortable pair of flats and come out of the closet. Charlene is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Aww you look so cute."

I sigh. "As cute as I can get when I'm this large."

"Oh shut up you look great. Are you ready to go?"

"In just a minute."

I brush my hair and pull it up into a bun. I put on a little bit of makeup and now I feel like a girl again. I take a last look in the mirror and shrug. My belly is so large that it takes up most of the mirror. Oh well this is as good as it is going to get. I grab my purse and walk to the elevator with Charlene. I struggle to get into the car. Oh I cannot wait for this to not be a problem anymore. We drive for about 15 minutes and Charlene pulls into the parking lot of Ikea. I look at her and smile. She knows of my unnatural obsession with everything Ikea. She comes around and helps me get out of the car.

"I thought this would be a good place to walk around a bit. Maybe we can get your labor going." She says.

I smile at my best friend. She knows me so well. "Perfect. That would be wonderful."

Charlene pulls a card out of her pocket. "Oh and I swiped Tony's credit card."

I laugh. "Ooh pretty." I say reaching for it.

She hands me the card and pushes a cart towards me to hold onto. This Ikea is huge and I know it could take me a few hours to look at everything in it. We walk around and even though I am tired I know walking is the best thing I can be doing right now. We stop and look at everything and I end up putting a lot in my cart. Oh well it's on Tony right. Charlene walks beside me ready to be an extra support if I need it. We have been there for about 45 minutes when I finally need to stop and take a break for a minute. I stop and put my hand on my belly.

"Ugh my back is killing me."

"Do you need to sit for a minute?" Charlene asks.

"No I'm alright. I want to keep walking."

I feel a weird sensation in my belly and then a pull. Ugh great that is all I need. More weird feelings. I am just about to start walking again when I feel a rush from between my legs. I look at Charlene.

Her eyes are wide. "Did you just pee or did your water break?"

I look down at the puddle. "Ugh I think my water just broke."

My suspicion is confirmed when I feel my first contraction. I put one hand on the cart and one on my belly. It is over quickly and I stand up straight.

"Yeah definitely my water breaking. Time to go."

We leave our cart where it is and head for the front doors. I have to stop twice for contractions. Once I am in the car I call Tony. I can hear it ringing and I know he is probably so deep in his work that he doesn't even realize that it is ringing or he is ignoring me. It goes to voicemail and I call him back again. This time he answers.

"I'm working."

"Tony shut up my water broke."

I can hear him drop something. "What when?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Where are you now?"

"Charlene is taking me to the hospital."

I hear his breath pick up and I know he is running up the stairs. "Okay I will be there in 5."

I hang up the phone just in time for another contraction to hit me. Charlene reaches out her hand and I hold it. When we get to the hospital Tony is already there. He is waiting with a wheelchair and a nurse. He helps me out of the car and into the wheelchair. Charlene goes to park the car and I'm wheeled off to a room. Leave it to Tony to get the biggest and nicest maternity suite in the hospital. It is private and has a flat screen television. There is an adjoining waiting room for our family and friends. I am transferred to a bed and someone helps me into a hospital gown. I look at it and it is not a regular one. It is a nice designer one. I look at Tony.

"Really? Even a fancy hospital gown?"

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Only the best for my girl."

I laugh. Another contraction hits me and I reach out for Tony. This is the first contraction I have with him there. I see the look of panic on his face as I squeeze his hand. When it is over and I relax I see he is still tense. I kiss his knuckles right where his wedding band is.

"It's okay Tony. You can relax."

The next 8 hours are by far the worst of my life. I chose to go natural and after being in labor for 8 hours I wish I had chosen drugs but it is already too late. Every time I have a contraction I want to cry and I can see it is freaking Tony out. I assure him that everything is alright but I can see he is on edge. He stays by my side the whole time. He holds my hand and lets me squeeze it. He even endures my swearing and cursing him when a contraction is particularly strong. Finally after 8 long hours I hear the phrase I have been waiting for.

"Alright Mrs. Stark you can push now."

After that it is only 30 minutes until I see what I have been waiting 9 months to see. The doctor holds up my little pink baby. His cry is strong and it brings tears to my eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stark you have a healthy baby boy."


	4. Chapter 4

I still can't believe I am holding my baby boy in my arms. He is only a half an hour old and I already don't remember my life without him. He is the most perfect thing I have ever seen in my whole life. He already looks so much like Tony. Tony is sitting next to me watching us. I feel a little guilty that I have been holding him the whole time but then again I am the one who just gave birth to him. I can see by the way Tony is wringing his hands that he desperately wants to hold him.

"Okay Daddy it is your turn."

Tony's face lights up. He holds out his arms and I gently place his son in his arms. The look on Tony's face is one that I will remember for the rest of my life. I have only ever seen Tony Stark cry once before and that was on our wedding day. He still doesn't admit to it but I know I saw a tear when I came down the aisle. Today he does not hold back. He lets a few tears slide freely down his cheeks as he looks at his son. Tony puts his finger in his hand and the little fingers wrap around Tony's. Tony smiles at me.

"Strong grip."

I smile and lean my head against Tony's arm. I look at him holding our son. This is perfect. Our little family. There is a knock on the door and I remember the rest of our family is waiting to meet the newest member. Tony's reluctantly sets our baby back in my arms and goes to answer the door. Charlene and Bruce are at the door.

"Is it ah alright if we come in?" Bruce asks.

"Yes of course please." I say.

Charlene comes right up to me while Bruce hangs back with Tony.

"Oh my god Hayley he is beautiful." She says.

"Thank you."

"Can I hold him?"

Charlene holds out her arms and I set my son in them. She rocks him and looks down at him. I smile at my best friend. It makes me happy to see them together. Tony and Bruce come closer to the bed and Bruce looks down at the baby.

"Damn Stark he does look like you already." Bruce laughs.

Tony claps a hand on Bruce's back. "It's my super sperm coming through."

Bruce shrugs Tony's hand off. "I so did not need to know that."

Tony nudges him. "So are you next?"

Bruce looks at him. "Next for what?"

Tony and I laugh at Bruce and his cluelessness. He and Charlene have been together longer than Tony and I have and I know she has been waiting for him to pop the question. It has been the source of many conversations between Charlene and me.

Tony holds up his left hand. "This my man. Marriage, baby, the whole nine yards."

I can see Bruce get nervous. "Oh I uh I don't know. Maybe not yet."

Charlene gives me a look that nobody else can see and I laugh.

"Did you want to hold him Bruce?" I ask.

He shuffles nervously. "Uh no I'm alright."

Tony comes and picks the baby up out of Charlene's arms. He brings him over to Bruce. It amazes me that Tony is such a natural father already. The way he handles our son is like he has been doing this for years. Tony holds him out but Bruce doesn't move.

"Come on if you are going to be the godfather you are going to have to hold him." Tony says.

Bruce looks confused. "What? Godfather?"

Charlene turns and looks at me. "Hayley?"

I smile at both of them. "Okay yes. We wanted to know if you want to be the godparents."

Charlene smiles at me and hugs me. "Yes oh my god of course. Thank you so much."

I can see Bruce over her shoulder. He looks confused but there is another emotion on his face. He looks touched, like he never could have imagined this at all. Tony holds out our baby again and this time Bruce accepts. He holds the baby gently in his arms.

"Thank you." He says softly.

Bruce holds him for a few minutes before returning him to Tony. Tony comes over to the side of the bed and sits down with me. There is another knock at the door and we remember the rest of our family is still anxiously waiting. When Bruce answers the door I am suddenly grateful that Tony went overboard with the luxurious sweet. The entire Avengers team is in the room with us now. I always find it funny that Thor is never wearing anything but his Asgardian clothing. I look from Steve to Thor to Clint to Natasha and even Nick Fury is there. I am surprised by that last one but he lingers in the back behind the rest of them. Natasha steps up first and Tony lets her hold the baby. They each take their turn holding the baby. Normally I would have a problem with my child being passed around a room but I trust these people implicitly. Fury skips his turn and my son is brought back to me.

"So did you guys decide on a name yet?" Steve asks.

I smile at Tony. "Yes we did."

Tony smiles back. "I would like you all to officially meet Oliver Howard Stark."

**Well that's all she wrote. I told you it would be a short story but I hope you all enjoyed this trip into my dreams. They aren't usually this interesting! Send me some love in the form of reviews! This was my first time writing Tony so let me know what you think!**


End file.
